


The Enemy:  The Selfish

by DerpTart, Enrapture



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 25th Hunger Games, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Hunger Games universe, POV Original Character, The Enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpTart/pseuds/DerpTart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapture/pseuds/Enrapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world, North America was formed under the name of Panem.<br/>After the sea level rose the people of the new formed country moved inward, towards the higher ground of the country. The world was split into thirteen districts and the capitol. That was Twenty six years ago. There is no district thirteen and every year since the rebellion children between the ages twelve and eighteen were forced into sadistic battle royal games; The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy:  The Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enrapture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapture/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936520) by [Enrapture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapture/pseuds/Enrapture). 



> Hello. This is based upon The Enemy, written by Enrapture here on Archive. 
> 
> This is the same story, from a different point of view. The point of view of District 3's very own Gaius Boolean.
> 
> Enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

Against All Odds

* * *

 

My name is Gaius Boolean, I am eighteen years old.  Almost too old to be even considered for being a tribute in the Annual Hunger Games.

Yet here I am, hearing my name called by the female announcer. I hadn't really been paying attention to catch her name, because the odds of me being chosen were low. Then I remembered, people were  _voting_ for who the tributes would be this year.

So that's how it was, then.

I looked to the people around me. Most of them were trying to suppress a smirk or a grin at my being chosen. Others were avoiding my gaze. They were going to regret choosing me. However, I was chosen and that was that. Unless someone volunteered to take my place, but I knew the odds of that were about equal to the odds of the announcer being chosen as a tribute.

_Not going to happen._

People moved out of the way, and I simply began walking to the stage. I didn't need to be guided by the Peacekeepers. I knew there was no point in trying to resist. My name was Gaius Boolean. No one else in my District had that name, and there was no way of arguing for her to double check that that was the name on the paper she pulled.

I walked up the stairs, feeling an abnormal calm towards the events that were unfolding. What plans and goals I had were gone and defeated. There was no chance of them meeting their completion now that I was a tribute. I felt a small twitch at the corners of my mouth as I thought that I must be one of the oldest tributes called up. Just how many eighteen year olds were summoned?

My gaze drifted to look at who the female District 3 tribute was. I vaguely recognized her, but her name eluded me. Nothing about her stood out to me. I frankly didn't know why anyone would vote for her, it wasn't like she had as much as an impact upon her surroundings as I did. I would know who she was if that were the case.

I extended a hand to her, since we were supposed to shake hands as was custom. Why? Who knows. Perhaps it was to show a friendly companionship between the tributes. I see no point in it really; we're probably going to kill each other if someone else doesn't. I question if she was going to shake my hand or not, then she did. Her handshake was cautious and faint. I made a note to myself that she would not last long unless she toughened up.

My eyes looked to the announcer when she called us the District 3 tributes. So much showcase. We were just little pawns to them. Oh, how I seek to make them see otherwise.

* * *

* * *

I was lead to my visiting room, where people would get to wish my luck. However, I had no one to wish me luck. My family was dead, dead for quite some time actually. I simply leaned against a wall, and let my eyes rest a little. How long was I to wait in here?

Just then the doorknob turned and my eyes abruptly opened. Who would be visiting me? Other than some of the people who voted for me to become the male tribute, I couldn't think of anyone. So, I naturally tensed. A voter would only come in here to harrass me.

A man stepped in..or..should I say waddled? He was surprisingly overweight considering that our district was very poor. He must have an incredibly slow metabolism, and big bones...and every single other thing besides excessive eating that caused one to be overweight. I mean damn, he wasn't extremely fat but for our district he would be considered enormous.

His facial expression didn't keep me from being tense, in fact it made me brace myself. It was pulled into a scowl, and his eyes glared at me with a pure dispisement that made me think he would try to beat me up. I questioned if I had done anything to this man, but I couldn't think of anything.

He closed the door behind him, continuing to glare at me. The man stepped closer to me, although honestly it didn't take much since the room wasn't  _that_ large. I was grateful that I was already against a wall so I wouldn't step back out of instinct. I maintained a pokerface though. Letting this man know that he put me on edge would probably please him too much. I could tell that that was what he was going for.

The man began speaking, pointing a finger in my face. His voice was loud, naturally so from what I could tell, and I wondered if the Peacekeepers outside could hear him.

"You had better not touch a single hair on my baby, you little shit. I know what you do. You use people to get your way. I won't have you harming my little Nova, you hear me? You had better work with her and help her win, or so help me I will make you wish you had died in the Games when you return."

So he was the father of the other tribute, then. Nova? I suppose that was the girl's name. I wondered what her last name was, as well. Apparently this man knew me, indirectly was my only deduction since I had never seen him before.

My eyes looked from the finger in my face to his glaring, yet ever so beady, eyes. He would probably beat me if I declined, and same if I said nothing. I was thrown into yet another hole. I withheld a glare. This man was watching my reactions, trying to read for a lie..which I would have to give him. He was a concerned parent, trying to make sure I don't kill his daughter.

I lightly lifted a hand and slowly moved his hand from my face as I worked a kind facial expression onto my face. For my sake, I hoped it was convincing. I also hoped my voice would sound truthful and nice when I replied.

"I'll keep her safe. I promise."

The man studied me briefly, and I held the facial expression I had. I hoped that he would believe my lie. He must have, because his face relaxed and a sigh exited him along with what sounded like an "ok". He waddled out the door, without another word.

I gave an exhale of my own, running a hand down my face to relieve the tension from it.

This was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, Chapter 1 people. It has BEGUN. Shenanigans everywhere, I tell you.
> 
> Now, I shall continue writing this when I can. I have college and other personal things that throw themselves in my face.
> 
> Subscribe for instant notifications when a new chapter is uploaded! :D


End file.
